Pokemon Star
by JibanyanPawsOfFury
Summary: Cette histoire est de Necrozma qui fusionne tous les legendaires et fait fin a la planête. Shadow et ses Pokémons vont l'arrêter. Suis les dan son aventure et découvre ses Pokémons.


Pokémon Star couverture

Créer par Édouard brien figueroa #1 Ultra* fan des pokémons

*Ultra comme Ultra Lunala, Ultra Solgaleo, Etc

Directeur

Edouard brien

Co -Directeur

Mew le Pokémon

PROLOGUE

Après avoir battu Necrozma, Shadow va a la ligue pokémon. Mais Necrozma fait sa vengeance. Il fusionne les pokémon de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unys et Kalos. Il a fusionné tous les pokemon légendaires du monde. Et il va a la recherche de Shadow. Mew et Mewtwo regardent Necrozma mettre la terre en globe noire. Mew et Mewtwo vont l'arrêter.

CHAPITRE #1

MEW ET MEWTWO

Mew est une espèce disparue, un seul des mews a survécue et Mewtwo un pokémon crée par des scientifiques pour giovanni super dangeureux il a détruit un labo entier. Ces deux pokemons éssayent d'aider Shadow dans son aventure. Il a eu mew comme premier pokemon et Mewtwo, il a eu au labotropolis. Ces deux pokémons sont les préférés de Shadow. Ses Pokemon sont: Mew, Mewtwo, Flamiaou, Lunala, Pikachu (il est un detective et il peut parler seulement a Shadow), Marshadow, Zeraora, Groudon, Reshiram, Lugia et un oeuf mystérieux.

CHAPITRE #2

NECROZMA

Necrozma peut fusionner avec Lunala ou Solgaleo. Mais c'est pas normal que il fusionne avec tous les légendaires. ce pokémon était tout a fait normal jusqua ce que quelquechose, quelqu'un la énervé et il a commencer a fusionner ces deux pokemons. Il est capable de mettre la lumière en obscurité, le jour en nuit, l'ami en ennemi etc. Il est dur a battre. Il est très méchant.

CHAPITRE #3

LA BATAILLE

Shadow retrouve Necrozma et utilise Mewtwo. Il le fait méga-évoluer en Mewtwo Y et commencent la bataille. La bataille (Necrozma utilise prisme laser, Mewtwo y l'esquive et utilise frappe psy et utilise balle ombre, Necrozma se fusionne avec solgaleo et ultra évolue, Mewtwo y utilise balle ombre et Necrozma meurt il prend apparence normale et Shadow utillise une Pokéball.

CHAPITRE #4

UN POKÉMON REDOUTABLE

Necrozma essaye de sortir mais il échoue. Shadow attrape un nouveau pokemon et il l'éssaye au combat. Il va dans la maison de Léa (un de ses amis) pour faire une battaile pokemon.

Shadow utillise Necrozma, Léa utillise Skitty, Skitty utilise vive attaque, Necrozma l'esquive et utillise lazer prisme et Skitty meurt. Mais c'est pas la fin elle utillise Rondoudou, Rondoudou utillise chant, Necrozma s'est endormi, Shadow le retourne dans la Pokéball et il utillise Mew, il utillise psyko, Rondoudou meurt, Necrozma se réveille. Il détruit la Pokéball et il s'en va. Shadow a une idée. Il prend sa Masterball et le lance a Necrozma.

CHAPITRE #5

MEWTWO VS MEW

Mais il rate. Necrozma utillise confusion pour que Mew et Mewtwo se battent. Mew utillise balle ombre, Mewtwo utillise balle ombre aussi. Mewtwo utillise frappe psy, Shadow les renvoit dans ses Pokéballs. Il utillise Pikachu. Pikachu lui dit : "Cherche des énigmes Shadow" "Pikachu dèrrière toi" dit Shadow. Pikachu l'èsquive et utillise éclair. Necrozma meurt.

CHAPITRE #6

L'ÉNIGME

Pikachu dit : "C'est pas fini" il inspecte la cour. Il trouve le prisme de Necrozma. "ho non" dit pikachu. "Quoi" dit Shadow. "Il parait que le prisme de Necrozma est détaché. Il voit Necrozma tranformé en type Psy et le redoutable type Dragon. Les deux amis ont très peur. Ce Pokémon peut même fuir un Froussardine. Il utillise lazer prisme. Un léviator sauvage apparait et il attaque Necrozma. Shadow utillise une Masterball et attrape Necrozma.

CHAPITRE #7

TOUT COMME EUX

Le Léviator veut se joindre a l'équipe de Shadow. Shadow accepte. Le Léviator tenait quelquechose, c'est une Léviatorite. Shadow est fier de son équipe. Il montre son équipe a lilie. Elle dit "Wow je suis jalouse, j'aimerais avoir des pokemon fidèles tout comme eux". Elle montre ses Pokémons. Elle fait unne bataille pokemon mais avant elle donne le Necroluna.

CHAPITRE #8

ULTRA LUNALA

Il laisse lunala et Necrozma. Mais il se rend compte qu'il est dans l'espace et il voit la terre en globe noire. "La terre est finie" dit Shadow. Il voit Necrozma qui fusionne Lunala. "Noooon Lunala" dit Shadow. Il essaye de sauver la vie de lunala, mais c'est trop tard. Necrozma à fusionné avec Lunala. Il devient plus fort qu'avant.

CHAPITRE #9

LA FUSION FINALE

Shadow a une idée. Il va utilliser sa Necroluna por les défusionner. Il sort sa Necroluna et les défusionnne. La terre devient normale. Ils font la fête. Mais un autre nouveau Pokémon apparait (mot de l'auteur: Eh oui un nouveau que la Pokemon Company vont créer un jour, Le nom peut être Mewthree qui ressemble a Mewtwo mais dark (ex: Dark Mewtwo) et il sera cool) et il attaque Shadow pour une bataille Pokémon. A suivre...

FIN

Page de fin

Page derriere

Sortie le 2018- 04- 17


End file.
